Second Thoughts
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Someone hesitates before signing the contract that will make them an official member of the team. Post 1x01 or 1x02. POV inside.


**_Disclaimer: Usual, dont own_**

**_Setting: Sometime after episode 1 or episode 2_**

* * *

You're having second thoughts.

Three times now you've read the entire contract word for word. Even before the contract was written you found that your new job was worth questioning. Your first assignment as an assistant was to look through some files that would help solve the mystery of a gruesome flight gone to hell. Apparently, the FBI agent you were supposed to be helping has got a bit of other things on her plate that she's trying to be private about. One day she asked you to research some things on tissue decomposition and more importantly to not tell anyone.

Right there and then, you knew that accepting an assistant job at the FBI was going to be a very bad idea.

Since when did a desk job require you to know anything about science?

Well, you failed to find anything on the tissue decomp-ing or whatever because that was not what you studied. You studied codes and puzzles…things that you thought would be important.

And then the next day, you are called to come to an empty dreary basement lab located at THE Harvard University. Suddenly, you find yourself pulling out a notepad and pencil to make a list of unusual, specific, things you will need to get your hands on.

You look around. This was going to be your workplace.

You look at your list. This was not going to be a normal assignment.

You thought finding a cow meeting the exact weight and height requirements would be the most difficult thing about your job but now as you read your contract regarding your participation in the "special assignment", you wonder if you need to reconsider the unexpected things that you may have to do in order to keep getting paid.

What would you be asked to look for next? A monkey?

It's not your fault you're here, but you hate to blame the woman you're assisting just because she accepted the job of investigating these so called "Special Cases". There must be more to it than that. It sounds like this new department that was made up on the spot and yet it sounds like something that's been hidden in the dark and was now revealing itself to you.

There are two people that are clearly not FBI employees that you know you will be spending a lot of your time with. The young man clearly does not want to be there and his constant sulking shows it, not to mention the feuding he's doing with the old man.

The old man comes to greet you with an awkward handshake, as if he were a child, learning how to interact with people for the first time. The handshake is preserved as he rambles on about how happy he was to be working in this dreary basement again. Clearly, he's more focused on his ramblings than he is about whom he is talking to, because when the old man introduces himself, he insists on reciting every project he has ever worked on in the hopes that you would be familiar with his work…but you clearly aren't.

This is the fifth time he's done this, by the way…which is only a cause of concern. You've heard of people with Alzheimer's, but clearly the man was aware of where he was and what he was doing…most of the time anyway. It shows when he is asking you to assist him with something very risky and not to mention very questionable.

It's starting to scare you that this old man is being considered "your superior". In the Bureau building you wouldn't mind it because you know what your job would entail. But this man was a scientist and you are asked to do things you have no knowledge of. Science was not your strongest subject in college. You're more about cultures and language, though you highly doubt that Latin is going to be of any use in a science lab.

Not to mention your "superior" has had many odd requests since you began. One minute, you are asked to make snacks for him and to explain the entire concept of _Spongebob Squarepants_…the next minute he's yelling at you to set up some sort of scientific device you've never heard of to dangerous levels in order to examine a decaying body.

You don't know what to do at this point, even though on the inside you are already panicking. The only thing you can do now is to shut up and do whatever the old man said.

And now, here you are. The contract is right before you and you don't have much time to make a decision…especially when there are terms in the contract that are only making you hesitate even more such as "extreme confidentiality" and "dangerous activity". You seem to have knowledge of things at this point you weren't supposed to know before signing and that also worries you. You imagine some mob guys shooting you then rolling your carcass into the Charles River because you failed to put your name down.

You have no way out, really. But look on the bright side. There's potential for higher pay and you don't mind getting out of deskwork once in a while to make those runs to the grocery store for candy bars and other unusual sweet requests.

The decision is a tough one, but your pen is already touching the line of destiny and your name magically appears.

_Astrid Farnsworth_

You take a deep breath. It won't be so bad…or dangerous. You are just a lowly assistant after all. It's not like these guys would start stabbing you with needles or anything like that…

…you can only hope anyway.

* * *


End file.
